1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, and more specifically, to a display module utilizing alight splitting device for splitting images displayed by a display device and utilizing a reflection-mirror device to reflect the split images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of image display technology, various kinds of display devices are used wildly in daily life. A display device with two monitors is a representative example. In general, the aforesaid display device utilizes the two monitors to simultaneously display images for generating a wild monitor effect or a split-screen display effect so as to provide a user with a preferable visual feeling or allow multiple users to view the images. However, since the aforesaid display device requires the two monitors (e.g. a liquid crystal display monitor) to work independently for cooperatively displaying images, the manufacturing cost and the overall weight of the aforesaid display device could be increased accordingly.